User blog:CompliensCreator00/COMMUNITY PROJECT: Artwork Update 2K18
At the time of writing, I've already ported most of the pages that have good enough artwork to use on the new wiki. Not all! But most! We obviously have a lot of the Compliens looking quite fine on the new site, but of course, there are still quite a number of old drawings where giving an update wouldn't hurt! Don't feel like you "constantly need to be redrawing," take time and effort as you feel fit, but this is basically a goal for a community project, where we're going to get together and sort of "fill out" all the empty slots in the List of Compliens that we still need! Working together, I feel we'll be able to get this done a little on the quicker side, and hopefully in the near future, we can focus a bit more on the lore and newer content! I'm gonna make three categories: *Compliens that don't need updated artwork, but still need an article. (Or Compliens I have already finished updated artwork for!) *Compliens that need updated artwork, but old artwork exists for reference. (You might have to look on the Complipedia, but having a reference does not hurt!) *Compliens that need artwork in general. (Basically, unfinished lines, and art that was never quite finished.) And feel free to "claim" any lines you may want yourself. Sometimes, you may want to put a new twist on an old classic that only you can imagine, or maybe you just really want to draw one of your favorites! Don't need artwork, need pages *Eksploezhin *Nuclosion *Chenawi *Squidroid (might need PNG artwork) *Holandra *Argilparvuli *Jemine *Silfu *Fultric *Conductor *Ümouh *Sepitschok *Noctoire *Squelin (claimed by Nove NuVonde) *Maskill *Maskeraid *Dorius *Basili *Moonfish *Blinni *Tripuvalde *Pantaire *Mortosus *Batorius *Phabeatle *Soprano *Vodibit Need updated artwork *Poachedmaton *Devildaton *Jellee *Scusse *Eggloid (claimed by CompliensCreator00) *Grinx *Distorch *Vandalier *Lanteau *Lucarde *Flamane *Hitowax *Sorupt (since humans have been retconned, the other half should be something else!) *Ferenhope *Natuhope *Harthehope *Sfleame *Quagul *Flaatwurm *Saamtwurm *Reedisc *Pearlbubble *Blinano *Blinnix *Poteyeto *Rooteyeto *Treetato *Mugros *Grevol (claimed by CC00) *Sedimantary (claimed by CC00) *Igmanous (claimed by CC00) *Mantamorphic (claimed by CC00) *Electrock (reference here) *Jeminite (redraw should be built around Jemine's redesign!) *Groudein *Diggeroiud *Diggerion *Robotato *Loonar *Tileile (claimed by CC00) *Portomb *Altas *Dandacopter *Dandabud *Dandafloff *Shinobii *Kunostii *Clode (claimed by CC00) *Stormalites (pretty much looks the same, anyone can take this one) *Vantrygar *Katey *Shokite *Lezelip *Spirhipis *Fanshee *Seiphan *Fantom *Onsolp *Tallaunt *Lestum *Lazeum *Mushru (claimed by CC00) *Florian *Lezebush *Clove *Cloveaf *Luclove *Psykit *Atrakt *Attractron (on old wiki as "Magnetron") *Techgnu *Schokyter (on old wiki as "Shock Eater") *Storabom *Tirintizumi *Advanced Complien-6306 *Snowoner *Snowarth *Halley *Quinbalance *Psypring *Exy *Exyrs *Exybash *Phasinger *Newrahn *Nervaus *Vibrowave (redraw should be built around Vibrowavfle's redesign!) *Tonezee *Zhapezhifter (see Jeminite, Vibrowave) *Zhapelifter (same as above) *Iconstan *Copiyr (redesign policy) *Redun (redesign policy) *Zeath *Rebirtha *Irsir *Solarandos *Soudroz *Sofeminys (redesign policy) *Allogorian *Shelliq (claimed by NNV) *Hidensiek *Piikabew *Icieyoo (on old wiki as Doomface) *Matryoskare *Whitehack *Grayhack *Blackhack *Artorrio *Artredrum *Luraior *Legges *Agrelope *Cibrspace *Twinklewinkle *Celestar *Extraterrestower *Alioum *Spirijunk *Ekey *Zogigoz *Goldispout *Victorus *Phasmaiana (claimed by CC00) *Libelle (needs better color scheme, slight pattern changes, design is mostly fine) *Topat *Synsizle *Toxizz *Venumizz *Maskream *Meebop *Timaturna (probably needs a major redesign) *Maskolor *Jo-Jo-Joker *Ju-Ju-Juggernaut *Biemus *Hedlox *Sperite *Molecool *Plasmorn *Usarminaytin *Usiriamjayter *Romzue *Gargoylen *Grantiz *Bumbummeron Need artwork in general *Dodecabeedron (burgeon of B-rism, shaped like a dodecahedron with multiple stingers over a few of the pentagons) *Freinbull (divinification of Juyner) *Insulator (counterpart of Conductor, large rubbery monster that resists electric charges) *Escatation (grown form of Minfect with more notable mutations) *Nukent (grown form of Escatation, several mutations) *Destructent (misgrown Escatation, mutations end up overwhelming ability to function) *Stakki *Bloki *Valenterror (grown form of Tipsibit) *Grinata (grown form of Grinx) *Solafleur (claimed by CC00) *Snailoperior (grown form of Snailagoon) *Magmowwth (grown form of Magmawwl, reference here) *Atracandli (grown form of Atraigni, reference here) *Atralumi (grown form of Atracandli, claimed by CC00) *Laveak (grown form of Lavite, claimed by CC00) *Icryst (grown form of Icite, claimed by CC00) *Lavice (fusion of Lavite and Icite. just imagine the elemental halves of the two put together, and you can probably draw it) *Lacryst (grown form of Lavice, claimed by CC00) *Flamingull (grown form of Quagul, more extravagant and pink in color) *Dracusquid (grown form of male Bludsquid, resembles a vampire squid, but plays up the "vampire" bits a bit. spiked tentacles used for attacks?) *Ansear (grown form of Chenawi) *Apasdai (one grown form of male Chtavlaki) *Apasmhat (other grown form of female Chtavlaki) *Sloblin (larger, fatter Goblick, carries around small bucket made of rocks, maybe?) *Mechlamic (burgeon of Kineticlam, I imagine it has a conch shell, myself, otherwise has the same glowing eyes in a black void and energy-built body) *Dirshrimp (grows into Dirgeye, claimed by CC00) *Dirjumbo (grows from Dirgeye, claimed by CC00) *Disgusttodea (corruption of Custtodea, lives in toilet instead of wash bucket, spray bottle of toxic acid, brush isn't clean. handlebar mustache?) *Mantikrill (claimed by CC00) *Oxybon (Hydrobon counterpart, has eight light tails that lift it in air) *H₂Bon (fusion of Oxybon and two Hydrobons) *Urchinee (grows into Urtchivee, pretty much resembles Urtchivee's head, maybe with more detail on needle spikes) *Aliagalod (burgeon of Crocotolopod) *Snilicail *Gemsnone *Composno (compost-themed counterpart to Blinano) *Compostix (compost-themed counterpart to Blinnix) *Argiladulti (grown form of Argilparvuli) *Mongrowl (grown form of female Mongrool) *Telerocker (grows into Portomb) *Wrelik (grown form of Phbrouca) *Onhinch (grown form of Wrelik) *Glasstain (claimed by CC00) *Bilyte (grown form of female Flyt) *Vantabat *Peatle (reference here) *Caboom (grown form of Peatle, cacoon Complien shrouded in peat moss) *Peatmoth (grown form of Caboom, peat moss moth) *Avalites (grown form of Stormalites, claimed by CC00) *Pixielph (grown form of Silfu) *Faeropla (grown form of Pixielph) *Leblimm (grown form of Lezelip, larger blimp-type Complien) *Grimmibud (grown form of Poispore, claimed by CC00) *Stentree (grown form of Grimmibud, claimed by CC00) *Folaurel (Flora/Martial grown form of Alivore) *Poishroom (grown form of Mushru, claimed by CC00) *Mushmoon (grown form of Mushru, claimed by CC00) *Morelcle (grown form of Shiitocculus, likely claimed by Moon Snail) *Bananuke (grown form of Cherrynobyl, banana tree where banana bunches give impression of mushroom-cloud explosion) *Yggderbium (burgeon of Chemistree) *Lotree (grown form of Mindrake, resembles mythical lotus tree) *Entrake (grown form of Mindrake, resembles mythical ent) *Amperior (grown form of Ampuff, claimed by CC00) *Kobrakabl (reference here) *Tuonter (grown form of Fultric) *Cyberam (grown form of Techgnu) *Iscreem (grows into Wialscreem, looks same, but only one head and set of arms) *Ispak (six Isbraks fused together, resembling ice tray) *Glapha (grown form of Nixpha) *Hibpha (grown form of Glapha) *Shaekfriez (grown form of Branefriez, resembles milkshake) *Tripalance (grown form of Topance, triple Topance) *Amielyod (burgeon of Eauceamya) *Priean (grown form of Amielyod) *Brainahn (grown form of Nervaus, description on old wiki, change as you feel.) *Hivinesst (grown form of Hivigroupe, claimed by CC00) *Steeli (grows into Steelote) *Steelote (description on page) *Steelon (grown form of Steelote) *Cefaloceptik (grown form of Infectoid, claimed by CC00) *Medicut (grows into Inciseon) *Biorupt (grown form of Biobaggie, claimed by CC00) *Palinkitisis (grown form of Reinkitti) *Mewtemsykosis (grown form of Palinkitisis) *Ghoorios (grown form of Irsir) *Engoydes (grown form of Ghoorios) *Mystoiri (grown form of Pawnoire) *Lovippi (grown form of Worsippi, coat is used to store organs, reference here) *Hokoyoans (grown form of Yoans, multiple lines of teeth, tail forms into claw-based hand) *Aikasch (misgrowth of Kcsuuai) *Nitilux (grown form of Noctilite, airborn, legs extend into longer tentacles?) *Luxomn (grown form of Nitilux) *Albovisi (grown form of Alboculi) *Alboris (grown form of Albovisi) *Bulbhead (grown form of Bulbit) *Bulbot (grown form of Bulbit) *Dimlucus (grown form of Dimlutro, claimed by CC00) *Dimlusor (grown form of Dimlucus, can be claimed by anyone once Dimlucus is drawn) *Aggresation *Noralis (grown form of Auralis) *Luminalis (grown form of Noralis) *Cryptiful (grown form of Charmaxon) *Termit *Ghrash (burgeon of Spirijunk) *Scrapknux (grown form of Scrapile, claimed by CC00) *Yarknott (fusion of two Yarnitts, may resemble ugly sweater?) *Ghosheet (grown form of Pillohst, literal bedsheet ghost) *Spectress (grown form of Ghosheet, claimed by CC00) *Haunbell (grows into Libelle) *Ekko (claimed by CC00) *Ekkyokai (claimed by CC00) *Elpha *Topunny (grown form of Topat) *Facelo (burgeon of Cardelo, female "red form" based on hearts and diamonds and male "black form" based on clubs and spades) *Glittouch (grown form of Glittle, larger cloud, more arms, more fanciful decorations?) *Infrawav (grown form of Waverse, claimed by CC00) *Maskodel (grown form of Maskream) *Seibop (grown form of Meebop, grows into Soprano) *Comados (grown form of Monoma, claimed by CC00) *Nightscare (corruption of Hoodream) *Seckon *Minit (grown form of Seckon) *Oure (grown form of Minit) *Daie (grown form of Oure) *Peatime (grows into Peaclock) *Paleocool (grown form of Radicool, continues with retro aesthetic) *Neocool (grown form of Radicool, moves onto futuristic aesthetic) *Mohdell (grown form of Sperite, based on low-poly 3D models) *Vodiluxe (grown form of Vodibit, head extends into long tail) *Ortstort *Nightkwantum (grown form of Parasox, resembles a pair of stylish pants, reference to Fresno Nightcrawlers) *Corrisib (corrupted form of Invisib) *Complixonox Golem (large creature made of complixonox is probably what we're getting at here) *Lumolivron Category:Blog posts